Raven's Sorrow:
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: She couldn't love. Love only leads to hurt, hurt leads to sorrow, sorrow leads to anger. And when she's angry...bad things happen. BBXRae onshot


):Raven's Sorrow:(

She stood on top of the Titan Tower, hiding

It was raining heavily on the city, but she hardly noticed the heavy drops of ice-cold rain on her back

She was too busy hiding

She knew she wasn't doing a very good job, he would eventually guess here, but she was too tired to try harder

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He walked through the halls of the building, looking everywhere for her

He couldn't understand why she was doing this

Just a month ago they had gone on a mission to sneak into a secret villain school, which turned out better than they had thought it would

They took down the headmasters, all the bad guys went to jail, and everything turned out just fine

And during the mission, the school held a dance, and he had gone with her

They danced, and kissed, she had seemed so happy

Well, at least as happy as she could be

But ever since then, she had been avoiding him, and when she was forced to be near him she ignored him, didn't point out how lame his jokes were, didn't berate him in her uncaring voice

She ignored him, and now she hid from him, he couldn't figure out why

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She silently grieved as the door behind her opened, and he came out

"Raven?" He said

Walking over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay?" he asked her

She wanted to look into his eyes and tell him what she felt, but she couldn't

Every time she looked into his eyes, she lost her thought

And she couldn't ever let her heart speak for her, if the heart spoke she would listen to it, and she couldn't let her heart dictate her

Bad things would happen

"Raven?" she heard him say

She tried her hardest to ignore him

"Just leave me alone." She said, starting to walk away

He grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back, she could feel the heat of his grasp emitting onto her hand

"Why won't you talk to me Rae?" he cared about her

"I have things to do." She tried to escape; she knew he wouldn't let her

He made her turn around and she forced her eyes shut

She couldn't look into his

"Rae, why won't you talk to me?" he asked her again

He placed his hand on the side of her face, his touch forcing her eyes to open

She stared into his, and just as she feared, for just a second, she lost her control

Without thinking she pressed her lips against his, it took her seven seconds to muster up the will power to pull away

She could fell a tear form in her eye, she shouldn't have done that, she knew

Bad things would happen

"I can't…" she stared at the ground, she had to keep control

All it took was a second, a single second of weakness, and look what she did

She had to stay in control, otherwise bad things would happen

"Raven, whatever is going on I want to help you." He said in his calming voice, the voice she hated for making her love it

"I can't feel this way…you couldn't understand," she felt tears running down her face

She could feel his hand wiping away her tears, making her look at him

"I love you." She said, and then immediately turned away "I love you!"

She practically screamed in anger

His hand touched her shoulder, trying to pull her back

"I love you too, you don't have to be afraid." He tried to calm her

"You don't get it!" she yelled, "I can't love! Love only leads to hurt, hurt leads to sorrow, sorrow leads to anger, and when I'm angry…bad things happen."

She could feel the memories fill her mind, of all the pain she caused

"Your not the first you know, not long before I came to Jump City, I loved someone. It didn't end well."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I lived in a small city, not near as big as Jump City, but still housed a lot of people

I lived in a boarding school for "gifted" children, studying magical arts

Everything was fine, until he had to go and make me fall in love

We were together; nothing would tear us apart we promised each other

Then he had to break the promise, he had to go and die!

Just a training accident, just a careless sparring partner

One training accident, one misplaced spell, and his entire rib cage was blown out of him

I remember holding him in his final moments, the paramedics came, not that they could do anything about it, he was already dead by the time they arrived to see me crying over his lifeless form

At the funeral, when it was my turn to say a few words, and I lost my head

I lost all my control, all the barriers I set up over the years, all the training to keep my mind under control, none of it helped

All the emotion drove me, acted for me

I razed the entire city

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It wasn't near as big as Jump City, but it still housed at least a hundred-thousand people," she said "All dead in a single moment of anger, all because I had to go and fall in love!"

Tears came from her eyes in rivers

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her

She cried on his shoulder while her stroked her hair

"I-I'm not meant to be happy…when I'm happy, bad things happen." She cried

He looked into her eyes, his smile made her smile ever so slightly

"That doesn't have to be true, you can be happy and still help people, you just have to be strong enough," he said, bringing her in close "And I know you, you are strong enough."

They leaned into each other, and kissed

She could feel all the darkness and all the pain, melt away

As he kissed her in the rain


End file.
